Blast from the Past
by Vampi Gal
Summary: The gang find themselves in 1920 Chicago. Meeting people who look just like them. Only there are things that aren't like in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Claire woke up on the concrete floor of a dark ally way. When she sat up, holding her self up with her lower arms she saw Michael, Shane and Eve doing the same. Michael was rubbing his head, Eve her eyes and Shane was pulling himself up.

"What the hell?" he said

"Where are we?" Eve asked

"I don't know, but it's not safe" Michael said

The sound of a car horn made them all jump. It didn't sound like a car horn. It sounded like an old type of car. Like one of the first models. Claire stood up and walked down to the end of the ally. She heard music coming from the theatre across the street. An old looking car came by and Claire knew exactly what it was. It was a 20s car. One of the first types of motorized cars. The people who walked by didn't see her and where wearing outfits from the 20s. Claire saw two girls walk past in flapper sequined dresses. She turned to face the others.

"I think where in the 20s" she told them

"Wait, as in roaring twenties 20s?" Eve asked

Claire nodded. They all looked at each other and sighed.

"Myrnin" they all said in unison

"Holy crap" Eve said and rushed next to Claire

"What?" Claire asked turning around

"Who the hell does that look like?" Eve asked and pointed across the street

Claire's mouth dropped as she saw a guy, who looked exactly like Michael. He was waiting outside the theatre and had a hat in his hand, a fedora. Claire remembered this cause her grandfather had one. It was from his father.

"Jesus it's a Michael doppleganger" Shane commented

"He just as hot as-oh look there's one that looks like Claire" Eve said

They watched as a girl, who looked like Claire, walked out of the theatre. Her hair was in the style of a finger wave and she wore a gold, sequin dress. She spotted the Michael doppleganger and rushed towards him.

"Aww there friends" Eve said

Then they saw the Other Claire run into other Michael's arms and kiss Other Michael full scale on the lips. Eve cover her mouth. Shane gaged.

"OH MY GOD" Eve yelled

"What the fuck?" Michael said

Claire watched, wide eye, as the other Claire put her arms around the other Michael and Other Michael wrapped his around her waist. Claire saw something sparkly from where she was standing.

"Oh my god. There engaged" Claire said

"What the fuck Michael?" Shane said

Eve whacked his arm and Shane glared at him. Michael looked at both of them apologetic.

"Guys?" Claire said

"What?" Eve and Shane said at the same time

They looked to see that other Claire was looking straight at them.

"Oh fuck" Shane said


	2. Chapter 2

They all stood watching the other Claire. She stared at them for a few moments, almost like she didn't fully see them, before the other Michael said something they couldn't here. Other Claire looked at him, smiled, kissed him and grabbed the fedora out of his hands and placing it on her head. She took off down the street and other Michael ran, yelling after her.

"Should we fallow?" Claire said

Eve was already down the street, but seemingly no one noticed her. Some people glanced at her but didn't look twice at what any of them were wearing, since they all wore clothing not from this era. Almost seemed like they were all invisible. As they all fallowed other Claire and Michael they watched as other Michael caught up to her and spun her around. He lend in and kissed her. Claire still felt a little awkward around Michael from this. So she stayed close to Shane. They pushed themselves through the crowed till Eve caught herself in a mirror. She stopped and stared at herself for a moment.

"Jesus" she finally said, making a few heads turn

Claire looked and also caught her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing different clothes from the ones she saw on her body. Her hair was loose, but in the reflection her hair was up and she was wearing a red beaded dress. She didn't really look like her normal self, neither did Michael, Shane or Eve. Shane, who was standing next to her, seemed to be wearing the average outfit a male would wear in the 20s. Jacket over a vest and shirt, sparkling shoes and a fedora. Michael had the same only his was grey. Eve had a green dress and pearl headband on her head. Her hair looked like it's normal short hair, but blond.

"Good to see you as a blond Eve" Shane laughed

Eve looked back and glared at Shane, before rolling her eyes and walking on

"Well, this is great" Claire said

"You do look great" Shane told her and kissed her cheek

"Yo, love birds, break it up" Eve ordered "We need to"

She pointed down the street at the doppelgangers.

"Sorry" Claire apologized and fallowed Eve and Michael quickly down the street

Michael and Claire's doppelgangers turned into a ally and the gang all fallowed. Michael took two steps forward before a first connected with his cheek. He stumbled to the side and hit the wall.

"MICHAEL!" Eve screamed

"James stop it" a voice like Claire's ordered from the darkness

Shane pushed Claire behind him and Eve helped a fallen Michael up. They turned to see the doppelgangers standing a few feet away. Other Claire had her hands around other Michael's arm. She stood close behind him as other Michael, James, glared at them.

"Ok, look we aren't causing problems" Eve told him

"Why the hell are you fallowing us?" other Michael (well seemingly he's called James here) asked

"James stop, let's just go" other Claire pulled at his arm

"Bonnie, it's ok" James reassured him

"James just stop it" Bonnie pushed in front of him "Look, please forgive my fiance's manners. I'm really sorry"

"No, Bonnie, they don't have a right" James told Bonnie ignoring the rest of them

"Look it are fault, we didn't want to cause a problem. We'll be on are way. Sorry" Claire apologized

Shane looked back at her, shocked at what she had just done, and Claire shrugged.

"Look the least we can do is repay you somehow" Bonnie looked back at James, glaring at him "James, had no reason to treat your friend like that"

James stared at Bonnie, wide eyed. She ended up whacking his arm.

"What?" she asked furiously "Stop looking at me like I'm wrong"

James pulled his fiance a sided and started to argue on how they had no reason to treat Claire and her friends with respect. Bonnie argue that they showed at least repay them for James punching Michael.

"James Michael Glass I swear to God if you don't let me help them I'll-I'll..." Bonnie tried to think of something

Claire looked over at Michael to see all the color vanish from his face. Shane and Claire quickly rushed over to him.

"Glass?" Eve looked at Michael

"Shit" Michael cursed quietly

"What?" Claire looked at him

"My great grandfather was called James" Michael cursed and hit the back of his head against the wall

"Wait hold on" Eve turned to Bonnie and James "Where exactly are we?"

Bonnie looked at her like she was completely mad.

"Chicago" Bonnie answered

"Ok, thanks" Eve turned back to Michael and whispering furiously "You said your family was always in Morganville"

"No, James and Bonnie were Sam's parents. James was from Morganville, but left for college. He married a wealthy business man's daughter and his wife, my great grandmother, had Sam...before the incident" Michael sighed quietly

"What do you mean 'incident'?" Shane asked

"They both died in a car accident when Sam was ten. Sam was then sent to live with his James's parents in Morganville" Michael sighed

"But there so young" Eve said loudly before covering her mouth

Bonnie and James looked over at them again, confused on what wrong with them.

"I'm sorry?" Bonnie asked

"Sorry it's just your guys are engaged by the looked of the ring" Eve pointed at the diamond on Bonnie's finger

Bonnie blushed while James laughed. Bonnie then started to laugh a few seconds later.

"And you aren't?" he asked

Eve looked at Michael and then to James "No why?"

"Everyone...from a...wealthy family...is marrying the daughters and sons of to random people" Bonnie said between laughs

"So you two are both from...?" Shane hesitated

"James isn't, but I don't care" Bonnie smiled looking at James

"God I love you" he told her and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around his neck

Claire looked away it was too awkward for her and Michael to be watching themselves kissing.

"Sorry to interrupt but it's Bonnie right?" Eve asked

"Yeah, Bonnie Gray, why?" Bonnie asked

"No reason, just wondering" Eve told her

"We should get going, your mother said I needed to get you back by twelve, it's probably now one" James told Bonnie

"Yeah I guess we should" Bonnie turned back to the others "The least we could do is take you home. Call you a car or something. Where are you guys anyway"

"Uhh...we kinda don't have anywhere to go" Eve hesitated

"Oh!" Bonnie looked at them "Your new in town"

**Ok, next chapter, thanks for all the review from the last chapter. :3**


End file.
